Today Decides Tommorow
by Goldenthorns
Summary: After Soda has left to join the Vietnam War, Darry and Ponyboy struggle to stay out of debt. But one day Darry gets a raise and a new position. He also gets a letter in the mail. Will this letter change Darry? How will this change affect Ponyboy? And will Soda ever come home? *warning in later chapters abuse and pony is 12 in this just cuz :p*
1. Who wouldn't be happy about a raise?

**Today Decides Tomorrow- Chapter One-**

I feel so lonely. Soda received his draft notice. I knew he wished for it so much since Darry did not want him join the army. He left a couple of months ago and seemed pretty happy. Happy to leave his caring family and friends? Happy to leave so that his family can be driven into poverty while he goes off and plays solider boy? Darry truly needed Sodapop's check from the DX. Now we can't even spend money on new shoes, or new anything. The gang stopped coming over so much and never ate any of our food so that helped. But Darry had to sell the TV and I a few of my books just to keep us out of debt this month. At least Darry will not have to pay so much on the electricity bill anymore. I wish I could have a job. But I am to young. I'm only 12. My birthday is coming up on July 22 but even then I still will be too young. My parents did not want any of their kids working till age 16 and Darry plans to keep it that way. So here I am useless 12 year old, Ponyboy Curtis, laying on my bed doing nothing.

Darry left for work a hours ago and the gang never comes by anymore, so I am alone. Not that I mind being alone or anything. I entirely cool with it. I usually was since Johnny and Dally's death. Man, I miss them a lot. I would do anything to see them again. Even my end own life. But I wont do that right now because I don't want to leave Darry, unlike some people. Maybe I should go out and do something. 'Better than doing nothing around here' I thought and I headed out. Perhaps one of the gang is near and I will run into them. But I didn't so I settled for sitting in the lot watching the sunset. At least it is more amusing than sitting around, doing nothing, in a room that probably has mold growing somewhere. I couldn't help but think of Johnny and how I never accomplished his last wish. Soon I noticed Tears streaming down my face like little rivers. I wiped the tears off with my probably dirty sleeve and headed home. Now I minded being alone. I finally realized how alone I was. No friends... Barely any family left... I wondered if anyone would care if I died. I think Darry might. Soda most likely would die before me in the war so I did not count him. One. Only one person would care. I noticed that the sky had darkened so I started to run home. Darry's truck was in the driveway when I got home. Had I really been that long? I hope he is not mad. I hate it when he is mad. Silently slip in to see that Darry with an angry, yet sad for some reason, look on his face on the poor excuse of a couch holding a official-looking paper. I made a note of to ask him about it later.

" Where the hell were you Ponyboy!" Darry yelled throwing the paper down, His blue-green eyes blazing with anger.

" Um... J-just out the lot. I am s-sorry Darry I did not notice the time." I scaredly said. His face shows the same expression that it did last time he slapped me. I wished that Soda was here to save me. Darry stares at me for a moment and upon seeing my fear, his expression softens.

" Don't let it happen again." He sits back down studying the paper again.

" What is that Darry?"I say as I sit down next to him.

" Nothing." He quickly answers stuffing it in his pocket.

"Do you want me to start cooking something for dinner?"

"No..." He smiles, " I got a raise today so I was planning on us going out to eat."

" A raise? Thats great Darry!"

"Now instead of getting ordered around, I get to tell people to do. I don't have to go up on the roof anymore. I now have to order and figure out how much and when we need to get more supplies, but thats easy." He sighed and smiled, but that seemed fake. I bet that paper is what is upsetting him, who wouldn't be happy about a raise?


	2. It all starts

**Today Decides Tomorrow- Chapter Two-**

I feel sick. My heart hurts, there is bile in my mouth and my head is spinning. But I know I am not sick... I just read the note Darry hid from me, I wish I didn't. It read it bold letters on the top **WAR DEPARTMENT. **I knew it would tell Soda was coming home... dead or alive. My heart sped up before I even read what it contained. But before I tell you whats in the note, I'll tell you how I got the note.

_We ate in normal, welcomed silence in the rusty, red pick-up truck. Darry had a LOT of cheeseburgers with french fries with a bottle of Coke while I just had one hambuger and some french fries. I the only thing i overindulged in was the Pepsi. Darry left the car go get both of us ice-cream. I mean who goes to DQ and doesn't get ice-cream! thats like not dipping your french fries in a wendy's frosty! As I was zoning out like always I notice a note on the peeling leather seats. I reached for it thinking this must be the secret Darry doesn't want me to know. I unfolded it and my eye went straight to **WAR DEPARTMENT **__I read the hole note. It told me that Soda was... M.I.A? what does that mean?*** **marked... in... atoms? no that makes no sense...makeup... if... attacked? no... not that. Then it hit me. the note goes on about how he got by the enemies. so Missing... in... action! He is missing? He is gone! how! why? I though he would be safe in the crowds of people how did he get taken in middle of all this?****** He promised me he would make it back! Now...He broke that promise. Well... I can't blame him. I mean he is cant see the future and I'm sure he didn't purposely get taken. If he did it would be gallantly saving a solider who could of had that fate if not for the brave Sodapop Curtis!_

I now just realized i was out of the car running away from DQ with tears streaming down my face. All that I could think was RUN RUN RUN. What knocked me out of my trance was a brute force taking me down to the hard concrete. I looked to see my attacker and it was was... Darry?

"Pony... man... you run fast..."

"W-what happened?"

"I came in the car and you started shaking and sobbing I saw the note in your hand... I tried to talk to you but you bolted out of the door like the devil was after you."

"I'm sorry"

"Hey kiddo don't be. I bet Soda will be found and sent-"

" No he won't Darry! He will never come back! We are lucky if he isn't dead already!" I suddenly felt a harsh slap come across my face.

"You shut up Ponyboy he will come back you hear me?"

"..."

"I SAID YOU HEAR ME?"

" yes..."

" Good now come on lets go back home."

**AND SO THE ABUSE STARTS!**

review?

***when i was his age i didn't even know what this meant. I though it was some cool top secret military term. **

**** again younger innocence...**


	3. Your a monster

**Hello! Here is a new chapter I wrote during school hehehe teachers never suspect the good ones. I'm surprised I actually wrote it with all the stuff i had to do... **

**BEFORE I START**

**I'd love to give thanks to a special writer. They helped lot with creating of this and gave me ideas for future chapters!**

**drum roll please...**

**iwatchsunsets2**

**this chapter is in Darry's Pov. I wasn't planning to do that till the future but I though screw it. I haven't seen it done before and when i asked ****iwatchsunsets2**** and neither did they. **

**Erf10722****'s review also helped me, I told me people actually liked this story because I was worried about it. **

***hugs both writers***

**warning: a little swearing and evil Darry. AND FIRE MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA. Actually only a burned picture. Sorry pyromaniacs**

**ENJOY and me n my friend were listening to bad end night and game of life by Hatsune Miku lol I stared a the teacher when it said pedophile teacher and thought****_ get me out of this class!_**** But that teacher is cool cuz he let us use our phones as "calculators" during class since we had nothing to do.**

* * *

I stopped pacing around my room and stared at my hands. I just want to rip them off! I hate everything about me! My eye are too cold, I am too strong, and most importantly, I get mad easily. I'm a fuckin monster! I slammed my fist in the wall in front of me. I sighed and wiped off my cut up hand with a towel. I walked to my closet and got out the plaster and tool box. My Dad got mad at how often i'd punch holes in the wall so he gave up on fixing them and made me. As prepared and got my tools out I hear a soft, barely audible sob. Anger filled my head I though how that caused by me and-

My hand was bleeding heavily as I wrapped in gauze in the bathroom. Why can't I be angry with out punching something?

"Darry?" a small voice squeaked behind me,"Are you ok?" No, my hand feels like it is broken.

"Ya don't worry." Why make him worry? He is just a kid, Pony doesn't need to worry about me. I studied him. His green-gray eyes were red and puffy and reddish-brown hair was ungreased, for once, and all over the place. He was wearing a slightly baggy, teal shirt that was wrinkled and a torn pair of jeans.

_All because i'm a horrible guardian!_

"ok..." Ponyboy said started walking back to his room.

"Pony! Wait..." I said gripping his arm in the hallway so he would stop.

"What?" He replied not meeting my gaze.

" I'm sorry... for slapping you." I hope he would forgive me. In response Pony mumbled something I couldn't understan

"What you say?

"Nothing!" He quickly said

"Just tell me." It makes me mad when I didn't understand something and when I ask again they say nothing. Pony paused.

"You.." He suddenly took his eyes off the ground and looked me in the eye and finished" Are never sorry!"

"What?" I growled, tightening my grip on his arm and I knew I'd leave a bruise. _Don't lose your temper Darry and ruin things!_

"You heard me!" He ripped his arm away, "I'm tired of you walking all over me-"

"Come to your room Kid." I hissed. _Don't do this Darry! _Shut up... mind. I kicked his door open and rummaged through his Desk and pulled out what wanted with a grin: Soda's letters and a lighter.

" Darry! No..."

"Shut up kid." I grumbled and lit the tip of the letters which sent the flame across the pages.

"No!" Ponyboy sobbed.

"Get over it baby" I said and walked out. Taking one last look at him I said, "Your grounded for a month. No cigerretes too"

"What! no-"

"Do you want it be three?"

"No..." Pony said and sat on hi bed staring at the ashes defeated.

"Good."

_Darry your a monster!_

And I don't care.


	4. Ponyboy! Why are on the floor?

**HELLO! I am here with a short**** chapter for y'all!**

**Oh and thanks to all who reviewed**

**p.s my C on my key board isn't working well... beware... i tried to catch mistakes though.**

I stared at the wall above me. I studied the small details from the fact that it was very bumpy to the a small hole that leaked water when ever it rained. I was happy it wasn't now: It would be dripping on my face from were I'm laying. I lay on my warm, cozy bed. Now, when I hear a voice call me from down the hall, It feels cold and unforgiving just like the voice. I swung my feet around to the ground and headed to the source of the voice. It came from the living room and I was surprised to see who it was: it was Steve.

"Hey kid could you be any slower?"

"Sorry..." I mumbled," What do you need?"

" Booze... got any?"

" Steve, you know me and Darry don't drink."

" Give me the money for it then."

" Steve-"

" Give me Money!" He shouted and now, being as dumb as I am, just noticed the beer on his breath. I did not want to be me right now!

"I-I don't have any!" I stuttered. After I finished, Steve stared at me for what felt like hours. Then, he stared laughing. I was scared to be honest. When Steve was drunk, no one knew what he would do.

" You better give me your damn money Ponyboy." He said and his voice turn icy again.

" ... I have n-none" Shortly after, a harsh punch to the gut was given to me.

" I know you do!" His voice rose and I am positive our neighbors could hear it. I quickly searched threw my mind to where I could find money. However, this was not fast enough for Steve and He roughly pushed me down. My head hit the ground so hard I though it might break. Luckily, I heard Darry's engine growl outside.

" Till next time..." Steve whispered in my ear and ran out the back door just as Darry came in the front door and yelled,

" Ponyboy! Why are you on the floor?"

* * *

**ohhh just a filler... please review?**

**random question of the day: If a cheese is thrown at your face what do you do?**


End file.
